


Matchmaker

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: A Whole New Galaxy [36]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, M/M, Random & Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “Hey, Scott, you free Friday?”





	Matchmaker

“Hey, Scott, you free Friday?”

Scott looked up at Liam’s question.

“Yeah, why?”

“I was thinking we could get lunch on Eos. How about you, Jaal?” Liam asked, turning to his friend.

“I am free.” Jaal confirmed.

“Great! ‘Cause turns out Wendy and I will be busy on that day and I already made a reservation. Enjoy your date!” Liam told them before leaving.

For a moment, the only sounds that could be heard were the hums and beeps of the Tempest.

“What… just happened?” Scott asked Jaal, staring at the door Liam had left through.

“I believe Liam did something called ‘playing matchmaker’?” Jaal guessed.

“So… do you still wanna go? Y’know, now that it isn’t a lunch between friends and is… a date?” Scott asked, hoping that Jaal would say yes.

“Why not? I’ve heard the food there is excellent.” Jaal replied.

Scott bit his lip to hide his grin before excusing himself before he displayed too much excitement. In his hurry to leave, he failed to notice the joyful smile on Jaal’s face.


End file.
